Together Forever
by Genetic Fantasy
Summary: One-shot. When Max cancels on their anniversary Logan is kidnapped by Lydecker. Max is determined to get Logan back with the help of her siblings she will stop at nothing. Will Logan be able to survive long enough for Max to save him? Please Read and Review!


**Together Forever**

**My first Dark Angel fic ever! I simply love Logan and Max together, so if you love the drama, some action, and of course the fluffy moments, then this story is for you! Please Review, and Enjoy! **

**Part 1**

Logan Cale wasn't exactly your average every day kind of guy. He knew things that most people would be killed for knowing. It was because of his knowledge that he was being held captive by animals that truly believed they were human.

_It was on the night of their anniversary and Logan was really excited. As he was getting ready Logan hears his cell phone, with a smile he answers it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Logan, it's me" _

"_Hey. I'm glad you called. You think you can stop at the market on your way over and pick up some strawberries?" he asked. _

"_Listen. I really hate to do this..but I can't make it over tonight"_

"_Oh" he said completely confused. _

"_Something came up"_

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_Can we talk about it tomorrow?"_

"_Max-?" _

"_I'll call you" she hangs up._

_While sitting at his table Logan sighs sadly and pinches out the candles. He should have known a girl like Max would have better plans. _

The pain of being called out like that still tormented Logan, he was finally going to show Max that he could walk, he was finally going to share his feelings for her, but now he just wanted to see her. He wanted to know that she was all right.

After being bailed on their anniversary an unknown X5 had broken into his place. Before the soldier could get to him, he had quickly wheeled to his computer room and slammed it on to the floor, destroying all his Eyes Only information in order to keep people safe. He had even thrown his phone to the wall so that they could not trace his last call to Max. The genetic soldier had been pissed and easily knocked him out cold, not even giving him a chance to fight back.

"Where is X5-452 Mr. Cale" spat Lydecker.

Logan looked up at Max's own personal antichrist as she would often call him, and gave him a cold glare. He would rather die than help this monster find Max or any of her other siblings for the matter.

"Go to hell" Logan said weakly. Logan could easily feel how much it hurt to talk. His voice was rough from the screaming he had to endure through the pass few hours. He began to wonder if he would ever get to see Max again, to feel her in his arms again, or just to see that wonderful smile she so rarely gave. He only prayed that she was safe. If he didn't make it out of here alive or sane, the only thing Logan would regret is not having told Max his feelings for her sooner.

Lydecker stood up from his seat and started to walk over to the chained Logan. "When I'm through with you, you'll be begging for hell" he warned. "You will tell me where my kids are" he added.

"Just goes to show you that some people don't deserve to be parents, and I highly doubt your kids as you so call them would ever call you father willingly" Logan replied stubbornly.

Lydecker gave him a cold hard stare that would make most men piss their pants, but Logan didn't even flinch. It didn't matter what this man said or did to him, he wasn't going to let him anywhere near Max. Even if it meant losing his life, he would protect her.

"Will see how you feel about protecting my kids once you see what an X5 is really capable of, and I know the perfect one to do some damage on you" he grinned. "Bring me X5-453" he demanded.

Logan's sea blue eyes warily looked up as the door opened and his eyes widen in shock, it couldn't be Max. She was dressed in the army grey pants and shirt just as the other transgenics wore at Manticore. The woman was an exact replica of Max, but there was something different that Logan noticed. It was her eyes, they were completely empty and void of any emotion.

"Logan meet X5-453, she is just as strong if not more so than X5-452 ever will be" he said proudly.

"Doubt that" Logan snorted.

"And why is that?" Lydecker questioned curiously.

"If she's as strong as you say she is, than you wouldn't be so desperate to get your hands on Max or the others for that matter" he grinned proudly.

Lydecker glared at the fallen man and turned to leave the room. "Beat him until he decides to talk X5-453" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" she replied.

Once Lydecker was out of the room, Logan helplessly watched as Max's clone came towards him. When he had wished to see her face one more time, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

**Part 2 **

Max was passing back and forth as she waited for her siblings; tonight she was busting Logan out of that hell whole.

The next night after her damn heat had finally ended she had gone to Logan's apartment in order to try and explain things to him. But to her horror she found his place empty, at first she thought that maybe he was just out and probably didn't want to see her after the way she had treated him. But then she saw his computer room completely crashed, along with his phone destroyed, she knew someone had taken him. She was about to search the whole city if need me when Zack had made his way into Logan's apartment that night. He had explained to her that he came here to see if she was there, but then saw an X5 dragging an out cold Logan and driving off into the night. Max was furious that Zack hadn't helped Logan, but he lamely explained that the distance was too far gone for him to be of any help.

"Where are they?!" Max demanded.

Zack was standing near the window ignoring Max's passing though out the living room.

"They'll be here soon Max, you need to calm down"

Max glared dangerously at her brother. "I will calm down when I have Logan back" she hissed.

Right at that moment Krit, Syl, Zane, and Jondy finally made their appearance. "Hey Max" said Krit.

"Kirt!" Max smiled. She easily made her way to hug her other brother.

"Hey don't forget about us" grinned Jondy and Syl.

Max had a matching grin as she happily hugged her sisters.

"We got here as soon as we could" said Zane.

"Thank you guys so much for coming" said Max gratefully as she hugged her brother.

"Looks like we made it pretty hard for Zack to find us, sorry about that" said Krit to Zack.

Zack shook his head. "You were doing what you were trained to do. If you all had made it easy for me to find you, then that means Manticore would have found you all a long time ago. The first time I found you all, I was the one to tell you never to stay in one place for too long" he glanced towards Max.

Max glared at Zack for a moment. "Anyway we going to break in and rescue lover boy or what?" asked Jondy.

"We aren't like that!" Max moaned.

Jondy rolled her eyes. "Come on Maxie, why else would you be begging all of us for our help in order to rescue him?" she asked.

"Because he's a good friend. And it's my fault he was captured, Logan's done so much for me that I owe it to him to get him out of that place" she explained. Her eyes became almost empty as she fought back a wave of tears that wanted to fall; she was through with crying and feeling sorry for herself. No matter what went down tonight she was getting Logan back.

Jondy and Syl looked at each other as if they knew Max was hiding her real feelings for this guy.

"All right people, let's get this plan into action and kick some Manticore ass!" said Krit.

Zack finally walked away from the window and over to the rest of his family.

"Zack and I already have a plan on how to destroy Manticore once and for all" Max grinned.

Jondy smirked. "About time we got rid of that thorn in our lives" she said happily.

"So what's the plan?" Krit asked.

"We take out the DNA lab. Destroy their ability to develop a new generation of soldiers" Max explained.

"What if they just try to start over?" asked Syl.

"If they can't continue on with their sick projects then they'll be a war of finger-pointing, funding will disappear, and Manticore will cease to exist" Max answered.

"But how do we know where the DNA lab is exactly?" Zane questioned.

Max walked into Logan's room and just seconds later came out with a blue print. "It was something Logan had been working on for nearly two months. He was finally able to hack into Manticore and told me how he was drawing up the layout for me. I found it hidden under a lose floor bored in his room, a few nights after he was taken" She explained as she opened it up to show everyone.

"You know this could work" said Sly.

"I'm guessing the whole destroying the DNA lab dealio was Logan's plan also?" Jondy asked.

Max nodded. "He said I was going to need help first, and he wanted to make sure his blue print of the place was complete before I tried anything"

"Your boy sure knows how to get his info" said Krit impressed.

"Max and I will go after Logan, while you guys create the distraction and destroy the lab" said Zack.

"So when do we head out?" asked Zane.

"Right now" Max replied tonelessly as she rolled up the blue print. With a new wave of determination she wasn't letting anything or anyone stopping her from getting to Logan. 'Just hang on Logan, I'm coming' she pleaded silently.

**Part 3 **

Meanwhile back at Maticore Logan looked like hell. His face was a complete mess, his glasses were broken and had fallen to the ground, he was sure both his eyes would be purple by now, his cheeks wore also swollen in pain, and his lips were now covered in dry blood. He was also very certain that his ribs were completely shattered; his entire body ached in pain. All he wanted to do was to die. He wasn't sure how much more of this torture he could take.

Lydecker was back in the room and watching him with disgust. "Explain to me Logan, is X5-452 really worth all this pain. Is it worth being beaten by the very woman you are trying to protect?" he asked.

Despite the pain Logan was in he was somehow able to open his eyes to see the blurry man standing next to Max's clone. "Not…Max" he mumbled, his voice cracking.

Lydecker shook his head. "Just as I thought emotions make you weak. Who would have thought that the Eyes Only actually fell for one of my kids" he laughed sarcastically.

"X5-453 you can head back with the others, tomorrow you can do more damage on him. One way or another we will get answers out of him" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" she saluted.

Lydecker left the room first, and the X5 was also about to leave but stopped when the prisoner had called out to her. "Wait" he said softly. Despite being careful he started coughing violently for a few seconds.

Out of instincts she turns to face the enemy. "What, finally ready to talk?" she asked.

He smiled and this greatly confused the soldier, the man was clearly in pain from her beatings, how could he be smiling?

"Not…a chance. You don't…have to do this" he said.

"I am merely following orders, you are the enemy. If you just give Lydecker what he wants then the pain would stop" she explained in soldier mode.

Logan shook his head. "He will kill me once he has what he wants. He will kill Max or use her as a lab rat along with the other once he has them, I won't let him hurt Max again"

X5-453 was stunned she has never seen such loyalty in someone. Sure at Manticore they had always taught them to never to leave a unit member behind, but something about this man got to 453. The way he looked at her, as if silently trying to tell her something that she couldn't understand. Every time she made a strike at him something inside her was screaming at her to stop, she has never had any problems with following orders before, but for some reason this just didn't feel right.

"Sam" he said softly.

The X5 blinked cursing herself for allowing her thoughts to wonder for too long. "What?" she asked.

He gave her another small smile, and for some reason it was having a strange effect on her. "You look like a Sam to me. Max always hated the bar numbers, she named herself and helped her siblings come up with their own names to so that they could all have their own identity, something that Manticore could never take away from them. I'm giving you your own identity, something that isn't just a number" he explained.

Sam stood their stunned not sure what to think of her new found name, she had always been known as X5-453 and nothing else. But for some unknown reason she found the name Sam really inviting.

"X5-453 back with the others now" announced a voice over the inner-com.

Sam's eyes lingered on Logan for a moment longer. "Leaving Sir" she announced. Finally forcing herself to move, the X5 left the room.

Logan sighed as he closed his eyes and hoped that the darkness could somehow bring him even a little bit of peace.

Meanwhile Max and her siblings were just outside of Manticore as they stared down into their own personal hell.

"All right so is everybody ready?" asked Zack.

"Ready to kick some ass" said Jondy eagerly.

With that said Zack and Max went their separate ways as the rest of their siblings headed for the DNA lab. Once they got passed the guards in made their way inside without being seen their happened to be a guard walking down the corridors. Max was the first to quickly slam him into the wall, his eyes widen in horror at the sudden attack.

"Where are they keeping Eyes Only?" Max nearly growled. Her eyes became black with hate; it was as if she was staring down into his very soul.

"On the next floor to the right, the very last room, you can't miss it!" he practically cried.

Max glanced at Zack and then took off leaving Zack to snap the guards neck before following Max. They had to take down two more guards before finally reaching to the room where Logan was being held. Although it was locked Max was able to easily pick the lock and kick the door down hard as she rushed inside. She stood frozen at seeing Logan's beaten form. Even Zack was stunned at the fallen form, although Zack had never really liked Logan he now wished he had tried harder in saving him before. Nobody deserved this kind of hell.

"Logan!" Max nearly cried as she rushed to his side. She gently placed her hands against his cheeks, cupping his face in order to get a better look at him. Anger flooded through her veins, she hated seeing Logan hurt like this. She wanted to kill the person who did this to him; she hated herself even more now for not being there for him, for bailing him on their anniversary because of her stupid heat thing. While she was out humping some guy Logan had to endure hell, she would never forgive herself for this. Tears threaten to fall at seeing how miserable he looked. "Logan I'm so sorry" she whispered softly. She wrapped her arms around his head, gently cradling him.

"Max we need to get going. We have less than two minutes before the others destroy the lab and cause chaos around here" Zack ordered.

"Max?" Logan's voice was weak and shaky, it broke her heart.

She pulled him away so that he could see her. "Logan, I'm here" she said eagerly.

Painfully he forces his eyes to open; although his vision was blurry without his glasses he knew it was Max. He gave her a weak smile. "Is this another dream?" he asked.

Max shook her head. "This is no dream; Zack and I are busting you out of this joint. I got my siblings getting ready to destroy the DNA lab, just liked you plan" she grinned proudly.

Zack came over to them and broke Logan's chains, finally freeing him from the wall. Due to being so weak his body fell, but Max quickly caught his from into her arms. "Logan!"

He started coughing violently, his body shaking as he held onto Max desperately. Max stared down at Logan in horror wishing she could do something to help ease his pain. She hated seeing him in so much misery, and she hated herself for letting this happen. If she had just been there for him he wouldn't be here right now! Max wouldn't blame Logan if he never wanted to see her again when this shit was all over.

"We need to go now Max!" Zack demanded.

"And how the hell do you expect us to get Logan out of here in his condition?" she screamed. She was frustrated with at herself for not thinking this far. The wheelchair had been nowhere in sight at his penthouse and she was sure it would be here with him, but she hasn't spotted it anywhere.

"I'll carry him if I have to!" said Zack losing his patience.

"Max…I can walk" His voice had been so soft over his coughing that if it weren't for their sensitive hearing the X5s would have missed it.

Max instantly looked down at Logan with wide eyes. "What do you mean you can walk?" She highly doubted that even with their technology that Manticore would go to the trouble in giving Logan his ability to walk again.

Logan gave her a small smile that melted Max's heart as he carefully sat himself up with her help, now that his coughing had finally died down. He then lifted his left leg first in order to get himself up. Due to his beaten form he used Max's help in order to finally get himself up and standing. Max stared at Logan in disbelief, she wouldn't have believed it if she was seeing it herself. "How?"

"Courtesy of our crazy friend Phil" He gives her a cute grin that she found very sexy.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to it to be a surprise, for our anniversary" he explained.

No longer able to hold back the tears she wraps her arms around his neck and hides her face against his chest. "Logan I'm so sorry" she choked.

Logan wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling content for the first time in days since he was captured. Right at that moment the alarms were going off and Zack new that the others had finally destroyed the DNA lab and the chaos was already starting.

"We need to leave now!" Zack yelled.

Max reluctantly pulled out of the warm embrace as she wrapped an arm around Logan's waist, and placed one of his arms around her shoulder in order to help him move a little faster than he would be able to on his own. Zack had also grabbed one of Logan's arm around his shoulder as the trio quickly left the room. When they made it out of the room they were sounded by guards.

Max and Zack carefully released Logan so that he was now standing on his own and got into a fighting stance. Her blood boiled with anger and was ready to release her anger with a good ass kicking.

Because the guards were human the two X5s were able to take them on easily. Using her speed Max went to guard 1, knocked his gun right out of his hand, kicked him in the guts and threw him into guard 2. Meanwhile Zack went to guard 3 and punched him hard in the face with his insane speed, giving him no chance to react. It didn't take the transgenic long to clear their path and Max was instantly back at Logan's side helping him down the stairs. They were now being chased out of the building but that didn't stop them from trying to get out. Logan was feeling tired and exhausted already as he desperately hung onto Max; he felt so helpless and knew it was because of him that he was slowing them down.

Eventually however even with the hurt Logan they were able to fight their way out as the flames went high in the air where the DNA lab stood.

Max, Zack, and Logan stood just outside of Manticore looking down at her hell as it came down falling. They waited for her siblings hoping to all hope that they made it out. It didn't take them long to see the other X5s heading their way, Max sighed with relief.

"Ready to blow this joint?" asked Jondy.

Max nodded. "I think we're all ready to get the hell out of this shit whole"

With that said the X5s and Logan made it to Logan's Aztek. Max helped Logan into the passenger's seat while she took over the wheel, and her siblings all crashed together in the back. Without looking back Max zoomed out and headed far away from her dark past; and back home to Seattle.

Nearly an hour later after she made it Logan's penthouse, she glanced at the now sleeping Logan sadly. Max still couldn't believe she had him back, he was broken and banged up, but he was alive.

"Well go on ahead" said Sly. She could easily see that Max would want a moment alone with the man.

Max nodded and silently waited for her siblings to climb out of the vehicle and head up towards Logan's room. The remaining X5 wasn't sure what to do, she knew she needed to wake him, but he just looked so peaceful sleeping there. She wasn't surprised that he was out cold; I mean God only knows what Lydecker has been putting him through these past few days. Shaking her head in frustration she lets herself out of the vehicle and walks over to Logan's side. Once she opened his door she gently places a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Logan" she said softly.

He stirs at the sudden touch and almost leans into it before finally opening his eyes. Rubbing his tired eyes he finally looks over to his side to see the blurry but still ever so beautiful Max. "Max?" his voice is groggy from sleep.

Max gives him a smile. "Hey sleepy head where home"

He places his hand gently onto hers as it is still cupping his cheek. "I always kept hoping I would see you again" he confesses.

"Logan" she sighs sadly.

He gives her that sexy smile that just made her want to melt away in his arms. "Max that night…"

"I'm sorry Logan!" she said instantly. "I know this is all my fault, Lydecker was after me and I don't know how but he somehow figured out you were Eyes Only and that I was working with you. I should have stayed away from you a long time ago; I shouldn't have let our friendship dragged on like this. I'm a soldier I wasn't made to get attach to anyone. Even though I knew it was dangerous to continue our friendship I just couldn't leave you" Once again tears threaten to fall from her dark brown eyes as she stared into his beautiful blue ones.

Using his other hand he cups her right cheek to wipe away a single tear. "Hey I knew the risks that came along with being your friend, but I didn't care. Fact is Max I don't think I could go on without you in my life, not now anyway" he smiled.

Max choked back a sob, what did she do to deserve a friend like Logan. She loved this man and yet she was a coward to tell him, she caused him nothing but pain, she betrayed him. "Logan there's something you need to know. The reason I canceled out on our anniversary was because I was in heat" she explained.

"Heat?" he asked confused, titling his head like a lost kid. Max would have laughed if not for the topic at hand.

"Yea it's this whole fucked up thing in my DNA, you know how cats go into…mating…and shit like that" she explained lamely.

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, I hate it. I hate what this thing makes me do"

"Max it's ok. It only made you miss dinner right?"

Max looked down, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. "There was this guy….I….I should have stayed in bed. But I went out to clear my head and…." She couldn't finish it, she felt so horrible for destroying his trust. "If I had just came over that night…."

Logan didn't let her finish as he brought both his hands to cup her cheeks and bring her lips down to his. Stunned at his reaction as she felt the spark between his amazing lips against hers, she eagerly kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. She carefully moved her body in order to sit on his lap with the door still open as her hunger continued to burn under his touch.

With breathing becoming a necessity he eventually pulled away smiling at the confused Max. "Max I don't care what this heat thing is, what it makes you do. All I care about is being there for you, I know who you really are Max. Crazy DNA and all, you are a beautiful; and strong woman that I proudly love. After getting captured by Lydecker I finally realized how stupid I've been with not telling you about my feelings sooner. I'm not going to risk wasting time by playing games with you anymore. Max I love you, and I would be honored to be with you, I'll tell you every day from now on just how much I love you if you give me the chance to be with you"

Max's heart swelled up with joy as tears fell freely from her eyes. She rewarded Logan with a deep long passionate kiss that was filled with promises of more to come.

When she pulled him away she wore the same matching smile that graced his lips. "Logan you're the best thing that has ever happened to be, I'm sorry it's taken me so long. But I love you to" she said proudly.

The two once again brought their lips together, finally succumbing to their burning hunger for each other. Although they knew that the future would have its bumps along the way, it didn't really matter to them because they would always have each other. Whatever this broken world wanted to throw at them, they would be ready.

**THE END! **


End file.
